Help Me
by Jinxx Radke
Summary: I need help. This isn't a story but I need you to pick 1 power from each chapter to help me chose what powers Bella will have in my upcoming story. Thanks.
1. A - D

**Acid Generation** - The ability to generate acid, can be manifested through touch or as a spray.

**Acid Secretion** - The ability to generate acid usually from your hands or mouth.

**Aerokinesis** - The ability to control or influence the direction and flow of the wind.

**Air And Wind Manipulation** - The ability to control, generate, or absorb air or wind.

**Animal Control** - The ability to communicate with animals, birds and even aquatic creatures and get them to do tasks on command.

**Animation** - The ability to bring inanimate objects to life or to free an individual from petrification.

**Apportation** - The ability to materialization, disappearance, or teleportation of an object.

**Astral Premonition** - The ability to project one's astral body into one's real body in another time-frame while experiencing a premonition. (While in that time-frame you can be hurt).

**Augmentation** - The ability to enhance or weaken the powers of others.

**Atmokinesis** - The ability to control or influence the weather.

**Aura Reading** - The ability of perception of the energy fields surrounding people, places, and things.

**Automatic Writing** - The ability to write without conscious thought.

**Bilocation** - The ability to be in multiple places at the same time.

**Body Part Substitution** - The ability to replace one's limbs or other body parts with those of another.

**Boiling** - The ability to cause someone to overheat. The blood boils, the organs begin to fry etc.

**Bone Manipulation** - The ability to manipulate the bones in one's body. This includes, but is not limited to, the generation of new bone mass, projecting bones out from the skin or rearranging one's own bones.

**Clairaudience** - The ability to receive messages in thought form from another frequency or realm.

**Cloaking** – The ability to supernaturally hide someone from others.

**Cold And Ice Manipulation** - The ability to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms and thus reduce temperature, can be used to control, generate, or absorb ice.

**Conceptualization** - The ability to create and manipulate concepts.

**Concussion Beams** - The ability to generate or transform various forms of energy into a "solid" or concussive beam of energy.

**Cyrokinesis** - The ability to create and manipulate ice and extremely low temperatures, such as ice-like breath and casting objects and people in solid ice.

**Death Warning** - The ability to have visions of a living person prior to his or her death.

**Density Control** - The ability to increase or decrease the natural density of an object and/or one's self.

**Dimensional Travel** - The ability to travel between two or more dimensions, realities, realms, etc.

**Disintegration** - The ability to disintegrate matter through touch or through beams.

**Duplication (Temporal)** - The ability to bring past and future versions of oneself back to the present.

**Duplication (Physical)** - The ability to create physical duplicates of oneself.

**Dowsing** - The ability to locate objects.


	2. E - I

**Electric Manipulation** - The ability to control, generate or absorb electric fields.

**Electrical Transportation** - The ability to travel through electrical conduits (such as power lines or telephone lines). Can enter through devices such as televisions, electrical poles or computers.

**Elemental Transmutation** - The ability to alter chemical elements, changing them from one substance to another by rearranging the atomic structure. May be limited to self-transmutation.

**Empathy** - The ability to read or sense the emotions and/or control the emotions or feelings of others.

**Enchanting** - The ability to bend someone to one's will by manipulating their sex drive and radiating false feelings of love, friendship, happiness and other positive emotions through various mediums.

**Energy Ball Throwing** - The ability to conjure a powerful ball made of Energy.

**Energy Blasts** - The ability to fire powerful energy blasts from ones hands.

**Energy Medicine** - The ability to heal by channeling a form of energy.

**Energy Sourcing** - The ability to call upon energy to strengthen ones powers.

**Energy Wave** – The ability to exert a blast of energy from the hands.

**Energy Whip** - The ability to conjure a powerful whip made of Energy. It also resembles a real whip.

**Evil Eye** - The ability to cause injury or misfortune to others by magic or supernatural means focused through a look or stare.

**Fear Projection** - The ability to allow the user to warp reality, based on the victim's fears. It is not limitless, and may also be illusion, if the user chooses it to be.

**Fire And Heat Manipulation** - The ability to control the kinetic energy of atoms.

**Fire-Breathing** - The ability generate gases from the body and exhale fire from the mouth.

**Flaming** - The ability to teleport in the form of flames.

**Force Field Generation** - The ability to project powerful fields of manipulated energy.

**Freeze Vision** - The ability to freeze objects and other people with one's gaze.

**Geokinesis** - The ability to control and/or manipulate earth, such as creating earthquakes.

**Glamouring** - The ability to change one's appearance.

**Gravity Manipulation** - The ability to manipulate or generate gravitons, or other types of gravitational interactions.

**Heat Vision** - The ability to burn objects and other people with one's gaze.

**Hydrokinesis** – The ability to create and control water.

**Illusion Casting** - The ability to create illusions which seem to be real.

**Illusion Projection** - The ability to alter or deceive the perceptions of another. Can be sensory, a light or sound-based effect, or an alteration of mental perceptions.

**Incineration** - The ability to kill someone by setting them on fire with one touch or look.

**Inorganic** - The ability to transform completely into an inorganic substance while retaining organic properties.

**Intangibility** - The ability to quantum tunnel through solid matter without harm.

**Invisibility** - The ability to make the user unseen to the naked eye and/or other forms of perception.


	3. K - P

**Kinetic Absorption** - The ability to absorb forms of kinetic energy into oneself and use it in some way, such as by converting it into physical strength or using it to power energy blasts.

**Knowledge Absorption** - The ability to allow one's to absorb knowledge from other people also called Memory absorption.

**Levitation** - The ability to defy gravity and float in the air on a particular height, chosen by the user by lifting hands in the air.

**Light Manipulation** - The ability to control, generate or absorb light particles.

**Liquification** - The ability to turn partially or completely into a liquid.

**Magnetism Manipulation** - The ability to control and generate magnetic fields.

**Mass Manipulation** - The ability to increase or decrease mass in an object.

**Materialization** - The ability to create or magnify material objects already in existence.

**Matter Ingestion** - The ability to consume any sort of matter without any ill effects on the user.

**Mediumship** - The ability to see and communicate with the dead.

**Memory Absorption** - The ability to absorb knowledge directly from another's mind with a needle like finger.

**Memory Manipulation** - The ability to manipulate people's memories making them have memories that are not real or making somebody forget all or some of their past or conversely to remember it and to erase or enhance the memories of another.

**Memory Projection** - The ability to project memories.

**Mental Shield Penetration** - The ability to destroy or penetrate mental shields by physical contact.

**Merging** - The ability to temporarily merge two or more beings into a single being, which results in a completely new and stronger being.

**Mimicry** - The ability to copy or absorb another's powers or skills.

**Mind Control** - The ability to alter the perceptions of others, and general ability to control the actions of others with the mind.

**Molecular Combustion** - The ability to speed up molecules in an object or life form so it explodes.

**Molecular Dispersion** - The ability to pull a being apart from a molecular level, similar to molecular combustion but more powerful.

**Molecular Manipulation** - The ability to mentally manipulate the molecules of objects and one's self on a molecular level.

**Molecular Immobilization** - The ability to slow down molecules and literally stop time within a certain area.

**Mummification** - The ability to allow the user to turn a recently deceased body into a mummy that is incapable of being unwrapped or hurt in any way. It is to keep either the body or spirit within the wrappings so they will not decay or move on, respectively.

**Negation** - The ability to cancel the superpowers of others.

**Night Vision** - The ability to see clearly in total darkness.

**Omnipresence** - The ability to be present anywhere and everywhere simultaneously.

**Pathokinesis** - The ability to kill or incapacitate the victim.

**Persuasion** – The ability to convince another person or cause them to do something.

**Petrification** - The ability to turn a target into stone.

**Photokinesis** - The ability to produce and manipulate light.


	4. P - S

**Plant Manipulation** - The ability to create, control, manipulate or animate plant life.

**Portal Creation** - The ability to create wormholes, portation 'discs' or other spatial portals for transport between two non-adjacent locations.

**Possession** - The ability to take control and inhabit the body of an individual.

**Power Granting** - The ability to grant any number of powers to another being.

**Precognition** - The ability to perceive the future. It may be expressed in vague dreams while asleep, other times it can be clear and can occur at will. It can also be used as a form of 'danger sense'.

**Premonition** - The ability to touch an object you can feel something that happened or will happen around or with that object. Later only by entering a room, you could get a premonition.

**Prescience** - The ability to sense what's going on all around the user even over large distances.

**Projection** - The ability to project the thoughts of the user who uses it into reality much like reality warping. It is also very difficult to control and master.

**Psionic Blast** - The ability to overload another's mind causing pain, memory loss, lack of consciousness, vegetative state or death after having created a psionic link into that individual's mind.

**Psychometry** - The ability to relate details about the past or future condition of an object or site, usually by being in close contact with it.

**Psychokinesis** - The ability to move objects that are not in one's line of sight, much stronger than conventional telekinesis.

**Psychoscopy** - The ability to get information about a person or object.

**Psychic Surgery** - The ability to remove a diseased body tissue via an incision that heals immediately afterwards.

**Psychic Weapons** - The ability to create a weapon of psychic energy that can harm mentally and not physically.

**Pyrokinesis** - The ability to ignite, call, and nourish fire.

**Pyrotechnics** - The ability to produce fireworks like lights from your hands.

**Reactive Adaptation** – The ability to develop a resistance or immunity to whatever they were injured by or exposed to, temporary or permanent.

**Reality Warping** - The ability to change or manipulate reality itself.

**Reconstitution** - The ability to pull yourself back together again after being blown up. Presumably works as a reaction to actually being blown up rather than the owner having to make a conscious decision about it.

**Regeneration** - The ability to heal rapidly from any physical injury.

**Remote Viewing** - The ability to Gather information at a distance.

**Retrocognition** - The ability to see perception of past events.

**Scrying** - The ability to use an item to view events at a distance or in the future.

**Secretion** - The ability to create a magic gas or smoke which usually kills a victim.

**Self-Detonation And Reformation** - The ability to explode one's body mass and reform.

**Sensing** - The ability to sense or recognize superhuman powers. Eleazar's must touch, where Bella can feel it if you're in the same room.

**Shadow Projection** - The ability to manipulate shadows and bind them to different shapes.

**Shield Penetration** - The ability to penetrate shield based abilities.

**Shrinking** - The ability to shrink someone.


	5. S - X

**Sonic Scream** - The ability to generate vocal sounds of a higher amplitude than a normal human.

**Sound Manipulation** - The ability to manipulate sound.

**Sublimation** - The ability to transform into a gaseous, mist, or fog-like form.

**Substance Mimicry** - The ability to transform into any substance touched.

**Summoning** - The ability to call forth objects/people from seemingly nowhere.

**Swallowing** - The ability to allow one to consume anyone or anything that comes into contact with his or her body, allowing him or her to use it for sustenance or to transport the object or person to another place.

**Technopathy** - The ability to manipulate technology and mechanics.

**Telematerialization** - The ability to use telekinesis to teleport liquids.

**Telepathic Suggestion** - The ability to astral project unseen to a place and plant irresistible commands into another person's mind, making it seem as if their actions came from their own ideas and intentions instead of the intentions of others. It can also be used to create illusions if desired.

**Telepathy** - The ability to read the thoughts of, or to mentally communicate with others.

**Teleportation** - The ability to move from one place to another without occupying the space in between.

**Telescopic Vision** - The ability to magnify and extend one's vision to various levels.

**Thermal Balls** - The ability to create purple balls comprised of fire and psychic energy.

**Thermal Blasts** - The ability to have powerful fiery blasts fired from the hands.

**Thermodynamic Generation** - The ability to selectively heat an object, by either touch or near.

**Thermokinesis** - The ability to manipulate the air in a specific area, by heating or cooling the air molecules.

**Thorn Spitting** - The ability to produce thorns out of the mouth that has a toxin that slowly kills anyone who is harmed by the projectiles.

**Thought Projection** – The ability to conjure a person or object with the imagination.

**Time Manipulation** - The ability to affect the flow of time by slowing, accelerating, reversing, or stopping it.

**Time Reduction** - The ability to slow down time and continue to move normally.

**Transfiguration** - The ability to change objects, animals or even people to what ever the owner of this power wants.

**Transformation** - The ability to transform objects and beings by wave or point a hand at target.

**Voice Mimicry** - The ability to change ones voice to imitate another's.

**Vortex Breath** - The ability to inhale/exhale with superhumanly powerful strength. In some cases, freezing temperatures can also be achieved.

**Voyeurism** - The ability to spy with only the eyes staying visible while the rest of the body is invisible. Also allowing you to spy through water, fire, or smoke.

**Wallcrawling** - The ability to adhere to solid surfaces, including walls and ceilings.

**Water And Moisture Manipulation** - The ability to control, generate or absorb water.

**Weather Manipulation** - The ability to control or mentally affect the weather. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather.

**X-Ray Vision** - The ability to see through solid matter.


End file.
